Just Don't Die
by Tofu Plushie
Summary: Harry meets Draco before Christmas. He may find out more about the blond than he needed to. Or maybe he didn't learn enough....Just a little cuteness for Christmas


Tofu- For Christmas! Happy Chrismaquanzahanaka!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter...at all. I wish I could have Tom Felton though TT

dracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharry

Harry walked to the Three Broomsticks without Ron and Hermione. Hogwarts had just let the students out to Hogsmade for Christmas shopping or just relaxing for those who didn't give presents. The golden trio was not together at this particular moment because Harry had told the other two he wanted to be alone.

It had been very uncomfortable around Ron and Hermione recently; actually it might have been all year. Harry could tell the two fancied each other and he was happy for them. It did however, did make him feel very left out. He always found them whispering to each other or making lover's eyes across the room or even just across the table. It was slightly frustrating.

Harry went into the three broomsticks but found his two best friends already having their alone moment there (if you could say they were alone). The emerald eyed brunet sighed and decided he'd rather not be there. He instead went to the other local pub, the Hog's Head.

The pub was as it always was when he went there. Dirty and dingy… The blue eyed bartender looked at him as if her were anyone else. Harry didn't mind that and ordered a butterbeer. He sat down somewhere, anywhere. It wasn't crowded, it never was. He sat and more or less stared at the table while taking a swing from his drink every so often.

The brunet was too distracted by his lonely thoughts that he didn't notice someone come in and pass him. A familiar voice ordered a butterbeer and seemed to go back to him.

"What are you doing here, potter?" the all too recognizable conceited voice of his rival/nemesis, Draco Malfoy rang through his thoughts.

"What's it matter to you _Malfoy_?" Harry snapped back, not caring that he was being far too mad over nothing. Draco rolled his eyes and actually sat down with him.

"Just curious, potter…no need to get defensive…" the blonde replied in a lazy drawl. Harry glared at him.

"I'm not getting defensive…" Harry growled in response. "Why should I care if my two best friends want to snogg each other's brains out. I don't care. They can do whatever they want." Harry started rambling more to himself than to Malfoy.

"You feel like a third wheel, as the muggles call it." Harry shot him a look, but his expression smothered in seconds as he knew it was true.

"It doesn't matter. They're happy…..How do you know that…or any muggle phrase, whatsoever, anyway? Thought you were too _pureblood_…" Harry noticed the muggle reference and was a bit confused.

"I don't mean_everything_ I say, Potter." The blonde sighed and looked at his rival with exasperated gray eyes. "I may be a Malfoy, but I am NOT my father." He looked at the wall on his left to examine the cracks there absentmindedly. "That goes for you too" Harry looked very confused now. His anger replaced with curiosity.

"What do you mean by that?" he wanted to know. Draco didn't look back at him, seeming to try to avoid his gaze. After what seemed like hours, the pale blonde sighed and spoke again.

"Listen well potter. I doubt I'll ever say this again." It took a few more seconds for him to actually get it out. "I don't hate you, and I never have…" he stopped, seeming to not know what to say next. Draco stood and looked directly into Harry's emerald green eyes with his smoky blue-gray ones. "Just…Don't die" he said a bit choked and than walked out. Harry sat there in his seat totally bewildered beyond belief. Was there some meaning in those last words? Was Draco Malfoy trying to tell him something? Harry pondered this possibility.

After he finished his butterbeer that had been neglected for some time, he walked out the Hog's Head. He looked for the head of blonde, but found not, the one he was looking for. He knew Draco would have already left. For some reason that thought made Harry feel even emptier inside than seeing Ron and Hermione making-out together. He just decided to go back to the Griffindor tower instead; he didn't feel like staying in Hogsmade anymore.

**Christmas Day**

Harry awoke to the loud cries of the sixth year boys' dorm. It was Christmas day and everyone was happy. They all wanted to open their presents! The boy-who-lived, though he hadn't been too happy before, found himself grinning like his first Christmas at Hogwarts. There was a stack of presents at the foot of his bed.

There were loads of things from the weasleys. A sweater as usual and treats from Ms. Weasley. Prank items from Weasley's WizardingWheezes, from Fred and George. A copy of _A__History of Quittch_, from Hermione. Lots of Sweets from Ron. There was too much to name, but Harry was grateful for it all. Good thing he'd gotten gifts early since his last minute Christmas shopping hadn't gone well.

Harry stopped unwrapping Hagrid's gift when something wrapped loudly on the window. He opened the window for a barn owl to plop inside and offer him a nicely wrapped package. It took off after he untied the package.

"Who's that from?" Ron asked him. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno" he answered honestly. The brunet inspected the box shaped contraption. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper with shinny little snowflakes and a delicate crimson bow was tied nicely around it. There was no name of who had given it to him. All that was written in neat cursive was; _To: Harry Potter_, in green ink.

Harry carefully opened the gift, not sure how safe it was. He was very surprised when he finally got the contents out. Inside was a transparent golden snitch and inside that, were red and green figures flying around a mini quittch field. There were tiny bludgers and a quaffile, and even a tiny snitch. The transparent sphere floated in midair but did not flit away like a normal snitch would. Harry smiled at the little thing and than found a card in the box.

_Dear Harry…Potter,_

_I don't suppose I have the right to call you by your first name do I? It doesn't matter, thought you'd like this. I wasn't going to give this to you at first since I figured you wouldn't want anything from me of all people. I decided to give it to you after we talked that day in the Hog's Head. You probably don't care, or maybe you're disgusted even more to think of me, but this is for you. You can keep it or throw it at my head, works either way. Hope you like it._

_Happy Christmas,_  
Draco Malfoy

Harry had not expected that. He smiled for some reason and a warm feeling filled him. He folded the piece of parchment and hid it inside his sleeve.

"Harry?" Ron asked him a little worried his best mate was going insane. "What's up? Who's the present from?"

"Oh nothing Ron. Just a friend." Harry said fondly and tucked the snitch in his trunk. He took out the letter again and read it once over when everyone left him alone.

PS: Just don't Die.

The next day Dumbledore called Harry into his office.

dracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharrydracoharry

Wow that came out even with me working from random insperation out of nowhere! I'm proud, first time I got something decent out of nothing. I have such bad spelling...

Tell me what you think so I may write a sequel if anyone wants. Not sure I'll go to M rating since I feel like doing cute instead of hawt at the moment. Tell me what you think!


End file.
